


Where Your Heart Lies

by Annien



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annien/pseuds/Annien
Summary: The Left and the Right Hands of the Divine are thrown in the middle of a war, the possible destruction of the whole Thedas, and into finding that they have feelings for each other.Canon divergence that puts Leliana and Cassandra even more in the middle of all the events in Inquisition. Tagged Teen and Up for the first chapters, but the rating might change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightredbirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredbirdie/gifts).



> A shout out to the lovely brightredbirdie that asked on tumblr for more Cassandra/Leliana content "i just want some cassandra/leliana content it doesn’t even have to be good why is this so much to ask……………". 
> 
> Their post made this whole story possible.

 

 

They were sitting in front of the ruins of what was once the Temple of Sacred Ashes, both the Left and the Right Hands of the Divine, staring helplessly at the green hole in the sky. The same green hole that took their beloved Divine away from them.

After the explosion, they looked for hours for the woman who became their mentor, their friend, and maybe even the mother neither of them grew up knowing. They were both accustomed to losing the ones they loved, but this loss was harder to fathom. For this loss they both felt equally responsible.

In the lack of answers, Cassandra was the first one to try and find some. They did not have many leads, only a stranger with a weird magical mark on her hand the guards claimed was pushed out of the Fade by the Maker’s Bride herself. In the Seeker’s opinion, it was blasphemy to even think that Andraste would find anyone worthier to be saved than the Divine herself. Even if this woman was the Herald of Andraste, as some people were already beginning to whisper, or the person who caused all this, Cassandra knew that she was not going to relent until she had an answer.

Blinded by her anger, pain and guilt, the Right Hand of the Divine went too far in her interrogation. The person who stopped her from doing something she would regret was Leliana. Cassandra did not know how her fellow Hand could act so calm and be focused on her job on times like those, especially when the loss was even more painful for the bard.

Thinking back at the first time they met, after the Seeker accepted to serve as Justinia’s Right Hand, Leliana was always cold and calculated in her job. As they started working together, Cassandra caught glances of how the redhead was in the presence of the Divine when they were alone. Those were the only moments when she was not guarded, losing her seemingly distant personality and allowing herself to smile, tell stories and even sing. As time passed and they got to know each other, Leliana warmed up to her. Soon enough they became more than co-workers, they became friends.

And they could both use a friend right now…

 

* * *

 

 

The rift was closed, at least for now. They still needed more power to seal it, but it stopped threatening to swallow the entire sky.

Cassandra found herself in the place Leliana turned into their war room, pondering about what to do next. The bard was overseeing the movements of her scouts and the security of Haven, draped over the map in the centre of the room. The Seeker knew that she should join her fellow Hand and help with planning, but her mind was going over what she thought their next move should be. With a sigh, Cassandra closed her eyes and allowed her memories to take her back in time.

She remembered the day she became the Right Hand of the Divine, after stopping the conspiracy against Divine Beatrix III and being proclaimed the Hero of Orlais. It was after the ceremony that the Seeker retreated to the Grand Cathedral. She was kneeling in front of the statue of Andraste, performing the evening prayer, when Divine Beatrix came to her. Her face was scrunched up in worry and later that night, Cassandra found out why. The Divine had, even back then, reasons to believe that a war between the mages and the templars was inevitable, so she started making plans on how to deal with that possibility. It was that night when Cassandra received the book that was now resting in her lap. Knowing that there was no other alternative, the Seeker stood up, approached Leliana and placed the same book on top of the woman’s latest reports.

As soon as the bard realised what happened, she shot the Seeker a surprised look. “This is the holy writ passed down to Justinia from Divine Beatrix,” she stated.

“And now it’s ours. This grants us, the Right and Left Hands of the Divine, the authority to restore the Inquisition. It’s what both Divines would have wanted.”

“It’s what they would have done. Most Holy often talked about the plans Divine Beatrix shared with her. In case the Conclave failed – which it did – Justinia would have done this herself…,” Leliana hesitated before sharing what was on her mind. “But we don’t have a leader, Cassandra. Hawke is nowhere to find.”

“What other option do we have, Leliana? We _need_ this to close the Breach and find out who is responsible.”

“You are aware that the Chantry will not support us, _non_? Whoever’s left has no clue what is at stake. And even if we go to them, they will never stand behind an Inquisition. They would rather wait until they can elect someone for the Sunburst Throne.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra let out a disgusted noise. “They’re all just some glorified clerks, a bunch of bureaucrats! We need to take action, and we need to do it now.”

Leliana took a moment to consider all the options, as limited as they were. If they would play by the Chantry’s rules, they would have to comply with whatever the Council of Grand Clerics would decide, and they would all refuse to take any action in the lack of an elected Divine anyway. What Cassandra was suggesting, using the writ, would grant them the authority to do something to fix the Breach, find out what happened and then try and stop the Mage Rebellion. They would be able to continue Justinia’s legacy. Coming to a decision, Leliana locked eyes with the Seeker, determination clear in hers. “It’s our only option. I guess we’ll form an Inquisition.”

Before they could discuss things further, the two women were interrupted by one of the templars that stood guard outside of the door.

“Seeker, Sister Leliana,” he addressed them. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but Chancellor Roderick is looking to speak with both of you. I’m not sure for how long we can delay him.”

“Let him in,” Cassandra said in her characteristic annoyed tone. As soon as the templar was out of the door, she turned to the bard. “Ugh, I would prefer to fight that Pride Demon again.”

“What do you think this is?” Leliana asked with amusement in her voice and a smirk at the corner of her lips.

Cassandra could not stop her laugh, thing that made the redhead smile. Even in the midst of all that was happening, the two of them could always count on the other to try and make things better. Their moment was interrupted by the inevitable arrival of the Chancellor.

 

* * *

 

 

Chancellor Roderick talked way too much, as Leliana discovered. Evelyn Trevelyan woke up, joined them, and somehow Roderick was still there, _talking_ – arguing about everything the three of them said, more likely. The bard did not understand how Cassandra could keep her calm, while she already pictured at least six ways to kill the Chancellor using only her thumb. The Seeker may have kept a cool exterior, but when Roderick questioned their judgement on Trevelyan’s innocence – _again_ –, she was keen to prove him wrong.

“This is _not_ for you to decide,” the man warned with spite in his voice.

It was that moment when the Seeker slammed the writ on the war table to get Roderick’s attention. “You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.”

Now that was the moment when Leliana truly believed Cassandra was herself. The bard found herself admiring the Seeker for her determination and strength. She could not help but stare at her colleague, noting how beautiful she was in that moment. She remembered the ease with which the Seeker commanded a room or a gathering simply with her presence. On top of that, Cassandra was at the same time both pious and driven, seeking justice above all else. Her passion, devotion and the fire in her eyes reminded the redhead of another hero, the Hero of Ferelden – the lover she lost to the Blight. Realising the comparison her brain made for her, Leliana pulled out of her thoughts and focused back on what was happening.

“As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn,” the Seeker stated confidently before addressing the Chancellor and driving him out of the room. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval,” she added in an ardent tone of voice.

Even if it was clear that they would receive no support from the Chantry, a small part of the Seeker still hoped that Grand Chancellor would see reason. Realising that they would have to go independent from the Chantry – the organisation she dedicated her life to and stood by even when her fellow Seekers abandoned it – was still a massive blow.

Leliana knew her friend well enough to see when she needed support, and that was what the two of them always did, one Hand supporting the other to carry such heavy burdens on small shoulders. After they explained to Evelyn what forming the Inquisition meant and getting her support, Leliana was left alone with Cassandra to make the necessary plans. After they chose who would take the roles of the Military Commander and of the Ambassador, the bard turned to the Seeker who was still affected by everything that happened.

“Are you alright, Cassandra?”

“Are you?” The Seeker answered in a tone that implied that she did not want to discuss things further. Realising her mistake and that Leliana was just concerned for her, she continued. “Did we do the right thing? What we have set in motion could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day, they may write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right.”

Hearing Cassandra sound almost defeated and doubting her actions affected Leliana more than she thought it would. There were few times when the Seeker would allow anyone to see her vulnerability, and the fact that she was so open about her emotions made the redhead want to take all those burdens for herself. She knew that was impossible, but she could at least offer her support in sharing them.

The bard asked herself what would Justinia do if she was there, and sooner than expected, she had an answer. “What does your faith tell you, Cassandra?”

“I believe no one else cares to do anything about this. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot. I see what must be done and I do it, but I have been proven wrong before. Like with Trevelyan. I thought that the answer was right in front of me, clear as day.”

“You were only grieving and needed to find someone responsible. But that is not what I asked, Cassandra. I asked about your _faith_. It’s what guided you through your life so far, and it did not lead you astray.”

“I believe that the Maker chose both Divine Beatrix and Divine Justinia to serve Him on the Sunburst Throne. I believe that we were both chosen in the same way and that now we are carrying the Most Holy’s vision. I believe we cannot stand idle while unknown forces are setting plans in motion. But is this the Maker’s will? I can only guess.”

“If it makes any difference, _I_ believe that what we are doing is the right thing, and I would not want anyone else by my side,” Leliana offered compassionately.

Something about the way the redhead showed her support eased Cassandra’s mind. “It does, Leliana. Thank you. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad to have you by my side, my friend.”

The new way they regarded each other seemed different, more familiar than it was before the Conclave. Leliana did not know why, or maybe she was too afraid to try and put a name on it. It was easier to blame it on the fact that they both missed Justinia and that they were looking for something to keep her memory alive, like their fellow Hand. “Come now,” the redhead tried to deflect her own thoughts. “I need to contact our future Ambassador and Commander, while you have a training dummy to destroy, _non_?”

“You know me too well,” the Seeker chuckled.

 _‘What if I want to know you better?’_ Leliana chastised herself for allowing that last thought to slip before she hastily left the war room.

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark outside when Cassandra finished her training, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. The night was cold, making her shiver when the harsh wind made contact with her body. Even though she wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath to wash away the dirt from her skin and the tension from her muscles, the Seeker found that her steps brought her in front of the Chantry, watching how the Breach cast a green hue on the Inquisition banner that was fluttering in the wind. After a minute of hesitation, she stepped in, the heat and light from the candles overwhelming her at first. As she put one foot in front of the other on the carpet that covered the stone floor, she thought of entering Leliana’s room to look for the redhead. She decided against that, knowing that she would not find the bard resting anyway. That woman needed an iron crow to be removed from her duties and get some proper sleep.

The place Cassandra decided to search for the redhead was the war room, but to her surprise, no one was there when she opened the door. She entered it anyway, and she realised that she made the right decision when she heard Leliana’s calm and soothing voice reciting the Chant of Light. In that moment, her hot bath was forgotten as she clung to the hope Leliana’s voice and words stirred in her.

“ _Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker’s will is written._ ”

A sense of distress and worry entered Cassandra’s body when she heard Leliana’s continuation. She knew that, just like her, the bard was mourning the loss of the Divine, but she failed to see how much it affected Leliana.

“Is that what You want from us? Blood? To die so that Your will is done? Is death Your only blessing?” Came from the other side of the door.

Leliana seemed to be going through a crisis of faith, and Cassandra had only herself to blame for not seeing the possibility sooner. The bard lost everyone that ever mattered to her, her mother, her guardian Lady Cecilie, even Marjolaine, and the most recent two being maybe the people she loved most, Elissa Cousland and mother Dorothea. Cassandra should have known better what that was bound to do to her… When Antony died, she had the same doubts about the existence and the actions of the Maker. The only reason she joined the Seekers, and with that the Chantry, was to get revenge on every blood mage she could find, not to answer a higher calling. People like the last two who sat on the Sunburst Throne and the bard herself changed that for her. Maybe it was time to return that favour.

With a hesitant knock on the thick wooden door, the Seeker entered what used to be Justinia’s room. She found Leliana kneeling in the same place Most Holy used to pray daily, cheeks stained by freshly shed tears. “Can I come in, Leliana?”

The bard turned away from her fellow Hand, not wanting the other woman to see her like that, but she did not voice any disapproval. Taking it as a yes, Cassandra approached the redhead gently. “I could not help but overhear your doubts about the Maker’s purpose for us, but we’re all His children, Leliana. He loves us.”

“How can you still believe that? Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust? So many innocent lives – the faithful murdered where the holiest of holies once stood. If the Maker willed this, how can you say He still loves us?”

Cassandra did not know how to answer Leliana’s question, and the bard took advantage of that silence to continue making her point. “The Chantry teaches that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave Him _everything_ she had, and He let her die!”

By the time Leliana finished, she was standing face to face with Cassandra, and the Seeker was looking straight at the pain embedded in those beautiful light-blue eyes. In that moment, all that Cassandra wished was to make that pain fade away, but only one person could make it disappear, and that person was no longer among them. If only Cassandra could have… “I’m sorry, Leliana. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this from happening. I know how much the Most Holy meant to you.”

“Not just me. All of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was their heart! If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of His servants, what good is He?”

Cassandra was never good with words. She preferred action, but she doubted that anything she could do would be able to soothe Leliana’s pain. Instead, she looked deep inside herself and searched for something to say, something Leliana believed in – and she believed in Andraste’s words. So, Cassandra recited the part from the Chant of Light that spoke of Andraste’s sermon, desperately trying to find _something_ to help with Justinia’s death.

“ _The Light shall lead her safely, through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, she should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword.”_

Leliana snorted at the Seeker’s attempt. "How should that help Cassandra? No verse of the Chant, not even Andraste's words cannot..." tears gathered in Leliana's eyes once more, threatening to make her crumble under all the sorrow. "Cannot replace Dorothea. What good can words do me now?"

Cassandra was put into a difficult situation again. If only Leliana was able to trust her faith again, she would have all the answers right in front of her. But without help, the bard would close in herself and not allow anything or anyone to ever come close, not even the Light of the Maker. Justinia always knew how to guide the redhead and settle her doubts. Cassandra often found the two of them reciting the Benedictions together, much like Leliana did earlier. And that memory sprung something in the Seeker’s mind. She only had one more chance to make this right, and she hoped she was on the right track.

“Leliana, tell me. Why do you always recite the Benedictions when in time of need?”

The bard frowned at the question. “Why does it matter?”

“Just humour me,” Cassandra stated calmly.

Leliana closed her eyes, as to consider if she should answer the question or not. Cassandra could see on her face that she was re-living an old wound, but in the dimmed light of the candles scattered throughout the room, pain was never so beautiful. The Seeker was aware that Leliana had features that were desirable by both men and women, but it was curious how she never took the time to observe her silent beauty. Before she could linger anymore on those feelings, the bard let out a sigh and then offered an explanation.

“I never considered myself being faithful to the Maker until Marjolaine betrayed me. After days of torture and… other unspeakable things, I almost gave in to despair. In my job as a bard I was required to know various things in order to gain any advantage over a target, parts of the Chant of Light being one of them. I’m ashamed to admit that I spoke it at first when I wanted to seduce the more innocent of women. But in that moment, trapped in that cell, surrounded by darkness, I tried turning to the Maker’s Light. I was reciting a couple of verses from the Benedictions when mother Dorothea opened the trap above my cell and let the Light come through. I took it as my second chance from the Maker.”

“Then you know as well as I do that _‘blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.’_ ”

“I’m not certain I have your strength and convictions, Cassandra,” the bard admitted.

“Then allow me to help you, Leliana,” Cassandra pleaded.

The bard seemed to consider those words for a second, but soon her look became cold as ice, and Cassandra was greeted with that part of the Left Hand that the redhead was required to have in order to carry out her job. “No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness. It won’t happen again.”

Those were the last words they traded, as Leliana walked past her and into the cold night. The Seeker was left behind with a heavy heart that held a certain amount of hurt. If that hurt was caused by Leliana’s words or by her inability to help the redhead, Cassandra could not know.

 

* * *

 

 

Leliana stormed out of the Chantry without the slightest hesitation. Being around anyone, especially someone who reminded her so much of the people she lost, was too unbearable. So, she walked, and walked under the green-lighted sky. She dragged her feet through thick snow and over the slippery ice without even noticing. Her eyes were fixed on the sky.

The same sky that held the Breach which took Dorothea from her. The same sky that was now starless and did not bring her the calm it used to when she was spending hours upon hours at her watches with Elissa, during the Blight. The same sky she turned to when she was looking to speak with the Maker.

She walked for hours with no direction in mind, until she was standing underneath the rift that tore the sky apart. That was the place where she last heard Dorothea’s voice. Leliana realised that the only reason why her feet took her there was the tinniest of possibilities that the Fade could bleed even a syllable. She was not picky, she would take anything, anything to remind her of her mentor and friend. But she had that… She could see Dorothea if she closed her eyes, those kind and motherly features. And she also had to admit that even if her own mind would start to deceive her, there was another person that would honour her memory. And that was exactly what Cassandra tried to do earlier. She tried to fill in the blanks left by Justinia and provide the same comfort the Divine used to.

Oh, Leliana was such a fool! She took out her anger on her friend, probably the only other person who understood and lived through the same pain as hers. As the regret settled in her belly, the bard knew that she should apologise for being so harsh. Cassandra tried to help her, to calm and soothe her pain, and instead of accepting that, Leliana hurt the Seeker.

Wanting to settle things right, she started running back to Haven. She felt so weak, but she could not slow down. Remembering the resignation on Cassandra’s beautiful face made the redhead trip over an outgrown root and fall to the ground. The snow was piercing her cheeks just like hundreds of needles would pierce a sponge. It would have been so easy to give in and stay in the snow until the numbness would engulf her entire body, but Leliana knew that she had to apologise to Cassandra, even if that was the last thing she would do.

She rose on shaking feet and took the last descent that guided her to Haven’s gates. The guards immediately recognised her and let her through, but she did not stay long enough for them to be able to question what she was doing outside at such a late hour, or how she managed to sneak past them in the first place. Leliana did not stop from putting one foot in front of the other until she collapsed against Cassandra’s door.

The sudden loud noise alerted the Seeker who came running to open the door. Only years of rigorous training and the Seeker’s perfected skills prevented Leliana from collapsing to the ground. Instead of the hard, stone floor, the redhead was met with soft and warm arms. When Cassandra felt the bard’s cold body collide with hers, her muscles tensed involuntarily.

“Maker’s breath, Leliana! What happened?”

“I. Came back to. Apologise,” the bard made the effort to speak.

“Easy Leliana. Let’s get you under the covers to warm you up,” Cassandra said as she lifted the smaller woman into her arms and carried her to the bed.

After she tucked the bard in, the Seeker went and brought more blankets and placed them on top of the redhead. When she was arranging the last of them, Leliana’s hand sought hers, and she was pleased to see that the bard’s body temperature was rising.

“Don’t worry, Leliana. I’m not leaving.”

The other woman exhaled a relieved breath when she heard those words. A couple of seconds later she did the effort of opening her eyes and looking for the person who, despite everything, still cared for her.

“I’m sorry, Cassandra. I’m sorry for what I said and for storming off. It was unfair and cruel, and you didn’t deserve any of it.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad that you’re alright.”

“Can you just stop for a second and hear me out? I swear you are the most stubborn person I ever known.”

“Well, you seem to hold your part pretty well there,” Cassandra returned the jest, thing that made both of them smile.

“Watching you all the time, I had to pick something up... But on a serious note now. I am sorry, Cassandra. I was angry at the situation, at the Maker, but mostly at myself. I failed to do my job and protect Justinia, and I took that out on you, when you were just trying to help. Words won’t make this situation better, but I just hope that you can forgive me.”

“Leliana,” Cassandra sighed. “This is as much my fault as it is yours, so you shouldn’t try to take all the blame. As for forgiveness, you didn’t do anything to require it. You were hurting and I kept pushing.”

“Are we actually disagreeing on whose fault it is, now?”

“I guess some things do not change. What did Most Holy used to tell us?”

“That our differences don't come in between us and that we are stronger because of them?”

“Yes, that was it.”

 “She was right. That's why we're so good together,” Leliana said with the brightest smile Cassandra saw in the past days.

The Seeker thought that she heard the bard’s voice soften when she said _‘good together’_ , but she could not be sure. She did not even know why she spotted the change in the redhead’s tone, but she could not deny that it did make her happy. As she studied the feeling that took over her entire chest, Cassandra realised that it was more than happiness. The only moment when she remembered feeling similar to how she was feeling now was at the end of her vigil. That was the moment when she realised her emotions and her faith. She never thought that something else could make her feel so wonderful again, but Leliana’s pure smile was doing that to her.

“I agree, but I think that you should get some rest now. We can talk about this tomorrow. You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No!” Leliana interjected. “This is your room, I don’t want to bother you. I can go back to my own room.”

“And walk all the way to the Chantry in the cold? I think not! I’ll be just fine on the floor.”

“I’ll stay only on one condition,” Leliana continued arguing.

“Which is?” The Seeker inquired.

“That you stay right where you are. The bed is big enough for the two of us.”

Leliana’s proposition froze the Seeker where she was. Her body could not move, but the gears in her brain were constantly moving. She knew that she should not look too much into it. They were friends, and friends could sleep in the same bed, right? It was like sharing a tent on the field, nothing different. Except that in the tent they both had their own bedroll, but that was not a thought that she wanted to have if she tried to make herself accept the offer. They were just friends – _co-workers really_ – that would sleep next to each other. Most probably with two different sets of covers. And if she was being honest with herself, she really did not want Leliana to leave…

“Okay, Leliana. Let’s get some rest.” The Seeker said while settling under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long, exhausting week and two days of terrible procrastination from my part, I can finally publish the second chapter. There's only thing that I want to say about this, though... I feel like my writing is hectic when there are so many different events to cover in one chapter, so I want to apologise if it is the same for you.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it though, and feel free to leave any thoughts, ideas or feedback in the comment section below.
> 
> Annien

Chapter 2

 

 

When Cassandra woke up in the morning, it was to an empty spot next to her. Leliana was already gone, and the Seeker did not know if she was relieved or disappointed by that. A part of her was curious how waking up next to the bard was like, while the bigger part was already freaking out over what it all meant. She did not know what were the redhead’s thoughts on the matter, she did not even fully understand hers. All she knew was that in one way or another, things were going to be different between them.

Not having the luxury to stay in bed some more or to avoid seeing the new spymaster of the Inquisition, Cassandra stood up, splashed her face with some cold water and put on her armour. She only hoped that she would be able to get some breakfast without having to think of the mess she stepped in – and she did not refer only to the Breach.

The thought of any breakfast at all was ruined when she was informed by one of Leliana’s messengers that they had a war room meeting planned in less than ten minutes. She went straight away, no point in delaying the inevitable. If, by any chance, Leliana was there by herself, that was her chance at clearing the air.

To her luck, the other advisors were missing. “Good morning,” the Seeker announced her entrance.

“Good morning to you too, Cassandra,” the bard answered with a smile, and Cassandra took that as a good sign.

“You woke up early,” the Seeker stated. She wanted to ask the bard why she left in the morning without any sign, but she did not want to be blatant about it. People often told her that she was lacking subtlety anyway, so she did not want to be the same around the redhead.

But Leliana was not like most people Cassandra had to deal with, and on top of that she was one of the best bards in Orlais, trained to spot the things people were trying to hide.

“I did,” she answered genuinely. “I cannot sleep much these days, but I didn’t want that to affect you as well.”

“So that’s all that it is? That’s why you sneaked out in the morning?”

“What are you implying, Seeker?” The bard asked seductively, mischievousness clear in her voice.

Cassandra realised that Leliana was just teasing her, but she could not stop her face from turning red, nor her cheeks from burning. “I- uhm… hmph,” the Seeker tried clearing her throat, hoping that she would find her words.

Seeing her friend blush, Leliana took that as a win and decided to take pity on the Seeker. “Relax, Cassandra, I was just teasing. Flustered looks good on you,” the redhead added with a wink.

Trying to regain any control over her emotions, the Seeker redirected the conversation. “So, are we all right?”

“Only if you can forgive the way I acted and accept my gratitude for looking after me.”

Unconsciously, Cassandra stepped forward and brushed her hand against the bard’s. Her eyes were focused on the blue of Leliana’s own when she spoke next. “Leliana, we’re friends, and that’s what friends do. Just remember that I’m always here in case you need any-“

Before she could finish that thought, the door opened as the other advisors and Trevelyan arrived for the meeting. Cassandra quickly retreated her hand and took a step back, but she was not fast enough for lady Montilyet’s trained eye. The ambassador then looked at her friend and smiled, but Leliana just threw her a warningly stare before she hastily started the meeting.

It was then that they settled that Evelyn was going to travel to Val Royeaux to address the Chantry’s clerics. Seeing the opportunity to be away from Leliana and clear her thoughts – and feelings – on what was happening between them, Cassandra offered to accompany the Herald.

When the meeting concluded, Cassandra and Trevelyan left to prepare for the journey, while Cullen followed them to express his concerns once more. That left Leliana alone with her dearest friend. And from the look on Josephine’s face, the bard realised what was the reason for that. Even so, she was not about to speak first of what transpired between Cassandra and her before the Antivan walked in. That would have been like admitting that something _was_ happening between the two of them.

“So?” Josephine asked after her patience ran out.

“Yes?” The bard answered while pretending not to pay attention to her friend.

“Don’t try to play it coy with me, Leliana. I might not be a bard anymore, but I know you and I know what mutual attraction looks like.”

“Mutual? Who says I’m not just doing this for entertainment?”

“Oh, Leliana…” The Antivan sighed. “I know first-hand what you consider entertainment. We did have our share of fun in the past, but this is not like that.”

“And how can you be so certain? It’s been a while, maybe I’ve changed. Or maybe you remember wrong.”

“Oh, I have vivid memories of the two of us, trust me… And you didn’t change, Leliana, you… get that look in your eyes when you care for someone romantically, and something tells me that Cassandra has been on the receiving end of it a lot more in the past days, not just earlier.”

“I… don’t know what you’re talking about, Josie. And I certainly don’t have any _look_ ,” the redhead denied once more.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere with the stubborn bard, Josephine decided to let things rest, for now. “Ahem. We’ll see about that.”

 

* * *

 

It took Cassandra and Trevelyan six days to go to Val Royeaux and back. By the time they returned, Leliana already received word from her messengers and informed both Cullen and Josephine. When they arrived at Haven, the advisors already had discussed their next possible option.

Cullen was still set on approaching the templars, while Leliana thought that the mages would be a better option. While Cassandra did not want to make a decision, she had to admit that something was different about Lord Seeker Lucius. A decision had to be made, but they could do that later. As they disbanded, Cassandra and Evelyn to have a rest after their journey, and Cullen and Josephine to think of ways to gather influence, Leliana was called to an urgent matter about one of her agents that betrayed them.

 

*** 

 

It was later that day when Cassandra heard what happened from Evelyn, and went to see Leliana in person.

“What did I hear about this spy of yours? I’m gone for two seconds and this is what happens?”

Leliana did not seem impressed by Cassandra’s attempt at humour. The Seeker did not even realise that she was trying to joke, so when she heard what she said, a terrified expression adorned her face. She wanted to blame it on the long journey, but changed her mind when she saw that her reaction sparked a smile from the bard.

“Well, the matter is dealt with,” the redhead offered Cassandra an answer. “My other agents apprehended Butler and they are escorting him back to Haven.”

“To face trial, I suppose?” Cassandra lifted one eyebrow suggestively.

“Yes, to face trial,” Leliana let out a breath. “I guess you are thrilled by that, just like Josie and the Herald?”

“Leliana,” Cassandra softened her voice and stepped inside the tent, hesitant if she should stand next to her friend or not. She decided at a normal distance, a couple of steps away. “I just don’t want you to stray away from the right path. We should seek justice above all else.”

“How does any of this do Farrier any justice? How will we ever receive justice for Dorothea’s…” Leliana stopped before finishing that thought.

Cassandra finally realised why the bard was so keen on drawing blood, and set to ease Leliana’s burden and mind. “We can bring justice to the Divine by honouring her memory and carrying out her wishes. Do you really think that she would want you on this road for revenge?”

Leliana took a moment to analyse the truth in her friend’s words before speaking. “No, she wouldn’t want this. She would want us to work together to close the Breach and then finish what she started when she called the Conclave.”

Cassandra found herself nodding. “Then what’s our next move?”

“Set a meeting with Grand Enchanter Fiona? I never liked Lucius while he was a part of the Chantry anyway. He always tried to go against the Divine to impose his radical views.”

“I agree that something changed in him, and I guess that we could see what the mages have to offer.”

“Does this mean that you’ll accompany the Herald to Redcliffe?”

“Yes, of course I will,” the Seeker answered in a heartbeat.

Leliana hesitated, though, appearing conflicted on what to do next. She fidgeted with her fingers and could not look Cassandra in the eyes.

The Seeker noticed that and instantly worried. “Leliana? What’s the matter?”

The bard made the courage to look at her friend again, but Cassandra could still read the concern in her eyes, and from the way she unconsciously bit her bottom lip before speaking. “Just, be careful, all right? I know how close you were to a conflict in Val Royeaux, and if anything would have happen-“

“Nothing’s going to happen, Leliana,” Cassandra interrupted the bard. “But, I promise to be extra careful if that would ease your mind. How does that sound?”

Leliana simply nodded and offered a small smile, not much to go by for the Seeker. “There’s nothing more that I could ask.”

 _‘You can ask anything of me’_ , was Cassandra’s first thought, but she kept it to herself. Wanting to leave before she would make a mistake and say too much, Cassandra directed the conversation away. “I should go and convince Cullen about speaking with the mages, and then get ready to leave for Redcliffe.”

“Yeah, good luck with Cullen,” the bard let out the closest thing there was to the Seeker’s disgusted noise.

“Well, my dear Leliana, I brought him in the Inquisition, and, technically, I still rank higher than him,” the Seeker smirked.

“Oh, so you’re gonna pull rank on him? I have to be there to see that!” The bard exclaimed.

“Lead the way.”

Even though they both knew that Cassandra would not do that, it felt good to lighten the atmosphere and joke around – something neither of them seemed to do lately.

 

* * *

 

Thinking about the last conversation she had with Leliana about promising to stay safe, Cassandra dreaded the moment she would get back to Haven after meeting with the mages. Her fears were confirmed when she saw that the bard was the first person to greet them by the village’s gate. The redhead patiently waited for them to approach, and before anyone could say anything, Leliana spoke, her tone cold as ice.

“A moment, Seeker?”

Cassandra unmounted her horse and offered it to one of the stable boys. When her feet hit the ground, she heard Varric’s voice come from somewhere behind her.

“Uh-oh… Someone’s in trouble.”

The Seeker’s only response was a snort, before approaching Leliana. She ended up following the bard silently until they both reached the spy master’s room. Whatever Leliana wanted to say to her, at least they would have some privacy, and for that Cassandra was grateful.

Cassandra closed the door behind her and remained a few steps away, allowing Leliana some space to move freely. She did not want to say that the bard was pacing exactly, but Leliana was pacing around the room.

After she gathered her thoughts, the redhead turned towards the Seeker and spoke. “You promised me to stay safe, and this is what happens? Tevinter magisters taking over Redcliffe and joining cults, demons inside the Chantry _and_ time altering magic?”

“I had no control over any of those events, Leliana,” Cassandra protested.

“Yes, then what is this?” The bard touched a spot on Cassandra’s side where she apparently took a hit.

“It’s a wound from when we closed the rift. One of those terror demons that jump from under you took me by surprise.”

“What were you doing in the Chantry without any protection from my agents, anyway? It could have easily been a trap!”

Cassandra maintained her calm when she spoke next. “But it wasn’t a trap, and we now have valuable information that we wouldn’t have otherwise.”

“I suppose you are right, but that doesn’t mean that it wasn’t reckless.”

Cassandra knew that the compromise from Leliana was the most she would get.

“But I’m here now and this is just a scratch, really. I had worse.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Let me have a look.”

At Leliana’s suggestion, Cassandra’s throat became suddenly dry. “There’s no need for that. I’m fine, honestly.”

“Cassandra,” Leliana warned while narrowing her eyes and pinning the strong warrior in place with just a look.

The only thing the Seeker could do was nod, and a few moments after that, Leliana started taking her armour off. The bard carefully took her gloves and pauldrons off, and set them in the bed behind them. She then undid the straps of her breastplate and went forward to lift Cassandra’s undergarments over her head to join the rest of the items on the bed. That left the Seeker’s torso completely bare, except for her breast band.

Leliana’s eyes fell on Cassandra’s scars, and the Seeker became aware of the fact that the last – and only – person to see them was Regalyan, a really long time ago. Even so, something compelled Cassandra to keep staring at Leliana’s face as she was taking her in. When the bard’s eyes moved to the newest injury, she did not seem pleased any longer.

“You call this ‘fine’? It almost looks infected.”

“It _does not_ look infected. I know how to take care of a wound,” Cassandra protested while removing Leliana’s hands and having a look for herself.

“I said ‘almost’,” Leliana giggled at the Seeker’s reaction. “But it started going red around the edges, probably because it wasn’t wrapped and you sweated under all that armour.”

“First you insult my capabilities to treat a wound, and now you say that I’m sweaty?” Cassandra cocked an eyebrow.

“No, I’m just saying that it was a hot day, you travelled on horse… and you know what? I don’t need to explain myself to you. Now, sit on the bed.” Leliana’s tone left no room for argue, but Cassandra found that she could not help herself from adding something anyway.

“Is that an order?”

That ended up being the worst thing to say to someone like Leliana, who took the opportunity to tease the Seeker. “Would you like it to be?” The bard asked with a smirk.

Cassandra started to panic, her mind going crazy trying to find something to say. Luckily for her, the bard did not insist on the subject. Instead, she went to retrieve some hot water, a wash cloth, some bandages, and something that looked like a salve. As the redhead was getting the items, Cassandra sat on the bed. When Leliana returned, the only thing she said was “Lie down”, and this time the Seeker did as she was told.

Cassandra closed her eyes in the moment her head touched Leliana’s soft pillow that carried the bard’s smell. She did not know what was going to happen next, thing that both scared and thrilled her. She took a sharp intake of breath in the moment Leliana gently touched her side with the wash cloth. Neither the sound, nor the way the Seeker’s abdominal muscles tensed, escaped the bard.

“Relax, Cassandra. It’s just some hot water to wash the wound before I apply some elfroot poultice to speed up the healing and prevent any further infections.”

The Seeker opened her eyes and gave Leliana a small smile before she relaxed and decided to close her eyes again. She had to admit that having someone else take care of her felt good. Oh, and Leliana’s hands roaming on her body while applying the salve felt _really_ good. Soon, Cassandra’s thoughts took a different route, and the Seeker wondered how it would feel if Leliana’s hands were travelling on her body with another purpose.

Just having that thought embarrassed her. She felt like someone started the fireplace in the room and her body was attracting all that heat. The worst part was that it all concentrated in her lower belly. The Seeker immediately started to deny the whole thing. There was no way that could have happened. Leliana was a woman, and her friend, and most importantly a woman. And she never had those kinds of feelings for a woman before. It was not possible for her to be attracted to Leliana in that way, was it?

Before she could figure out an answer, the bard’s sweet voice interrupted her, and the Seeker realised that her friend had finished.

“Is everything all right, Cassandra? It seemed like I lost you there for a minute.”

“Yeah, uhm, I’m fine,” the Seeker cleared her throat. “Just tired, that’s all.”

“Then you should get some rest. I’ll delay any war room meeting until tomorrow. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, no,” Cassandra answered a little too quickly. “I got it from here,” she added as she put on her shirt. “Thank you for your help, Leli.”

The bard did not miss the endearment the Seeker used, and she could not deny that it made her happy. Maybe Josephine was onto something after all, not that Leliana would ever tell her that.

“My pleasure,” the redhead answered genuinely. “Keep me posted on how it heals, all right?”

“Of course. Have a good evening, Leliana,” the Seeker said with a bow.

“You too, Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> 1) I never portrayed Leliana like this before. I think the possibility of a romance in Inquisition and after all that happened would make her worry more, and Cass being there for her would stop her from closing in on herself. This is not the way I would usually see/write her, but I have to admit that IT IS refreshing!
> 
> 2) Just to let you guys know how much I procrastinated while writing this, hear this out. I set in mind that the journey between Haven-Val Royeaux-Haven would take at least 5 days, and then I searched for Thedas maps that have distance index while reading the map, I planned a route for them, calculated how low it would take to go through mountains, then the roads, then water travel... I even used DnD rules for horse and ship movements to find out how long it would take them... And I guess I came with the conclusion it would take like 6 days with stopping for the night. All that for something I already had figured out in my head... *sigh* I'm hopeless...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a month later with cookies as a form of apology* So, uhm... I know this chapter is late and seems fractured due to me writing it over quite a few days, adding bits and pieces. It's not my finest piece of work, but if I'm not going to post it now, I'm not sure when that will happen.
> 
> Please note that this is not proof-read or checked for typos yet, but when I'll have the time I'll come back and edit it. I hope you'll enjoy it either way.
> 
> Annien

Chapter 3

 

 

When Cassandra woke up in the morning, she was pleased to see that the soreness and swelling of her wound went down thanks to Leliana’s care. Realising that she should thank her friend, the Seeker got dressed and picked up some breakfast, knowing that the bard would just skip the first meal of the day.

Her fears were confirmed when she got into the main courtyard and saw that Leliana already busied herself with work. Having the feeling of being watched, the redhead lifted her head from some reports and she met Cassandra’s stare, flashing the warrior a gentle smile. Cassandra thought that was one of the best sights she ever laid eyes on at the break of dawn. There was something in Leliana’s eyes that made them shine with affection, and it was making the Seeker’s heart pound in her chest.

When she pulled out of the spell she fell in, the warrior gave her friend a little nod and pointed toward the package she was holding in her hands. Realising the Seeker’s intent, Leliana invited her to the tent.

“I thought I might find you here… Working,” the Seeker let out a sigh. “I brought you something to eat.”

“I appreciate that, Cassandra, but I really don’t have the time for that right now. You will be pleased to hear, though, that I delegated all the reports from my scouts to Charter so I can focus on finding a solution for closing the Breach.”

“What’s more to discuss there? I believe we should approach the mages, you do too, and after we actually went to Redcliffe and saw how the situation is, even Evelyn is on board. We just have to set up a meeting and put things in motion.”

“There’s more than just a simple decision to be made, and you well know that. We have a foreign force at our doorsteps. That’s not something we can just ignore – no matter how much _some_ of us would want to work with the templars.”

Cassandra let out a giggle at Leliana’s subtle affront. “Ah, give Cullen a break. You can take the man out of the Order, but you cannot take the Order out of him. Plus, wouldn’t it be easier to confront him and come up with a plan on a full stomach?”

“There’s no way I can convince you that I will eat later?”

“Leliana, you skipped breakfast and dinner last night. You’re going to eat now, or I’ll go get Josephine,” the Seeker said vehemently.

Leliana narrowed her eyes at the threat she received, trying to decide if Cassandra would act on it or not. “You wouldn’t do that…”

“Oh, I would, believe me. And if I’m correct, she’s as good at you at getting her way,” the Seeker made a pause to smirk. “Less bloody though.” She then offered Leliana the meal she brought and the bard gently took it.

“Fine! You win,” the redhead said as she opened her package. When she started unfolding the bag, a sweet smell began spreading in the air and it took the bard back in time for a split of a second. Her assumptions were proven to be correct when she opened the two containers that, as she could guess, were prepared especially for her.

Cassandra could see a sweet smile spreading across the redhead’s face, letting her know how much the bard appreciated the warrior’s gesture.

After a few minutes to take in what she was seeing, the redhead spoke again. “Apple oat mash and fruit stew? How… How did you get this? It takes at least four hours to do only the stew.”

“I might have asked Flissa for a favour last night. I knew that you always skip breakfast, so I had to come up with a solution for that.”

Hearing the extra effort Cassandra went through just to do something special for her, Leliana was overwhelmed by emotions. The redhead was left speechless for the first time since they have known each other. She could not find the right words to express her gratitude. But this was Cassandra – her trusted friend, colleague, and, as she was slowly coming to realise, maybe more than that – and she knew that the best way to thank the Seeker was to start eating.

“I suppose a break won’t do any harm. Thank you, Cassandra. Would you like to join me?”

“I already ate, and I think that I should gather everyone for the meeting while you eat. See you back at the war room?”

“Of course, Seeker.”

 

***

 

The war room meeting was as heated as Leliana expected it to be. On one hand, there was the fact that the meeting with Alexius was definitely a trap that could endanger the Herald’s life, while on the other hand, a Tevinter magister with an army of mages at their doorsteps was not something that could be ignored. The only problem was to come up with a way to combat Alexius’ trap. They could not use their troops to support the Herald without it looking like an Orlesian army taking siege of the most fortified Ferelden castle and starting a war. Their options were limited, but luckily for them, Leliana had a plan.

She remembered a secret passage used as an escape route for the royal family that they used during the Fifth Blight to get into the castle unseen, and with the help of Dorian Pavus – Alexius’ old apprentice – they had a way to distract the Tevinter magister, long enough for Leliana and her agents to sneak in. It was a dangerous plan, but it was the most feasible one.

As they were supposed the leave the next day at the first light, Leliana spent the whole day with the other two advisors and with Charter, ensuring that everything was taken care of in her absence. She even set in motion a contingency plan in case things would take an unwanted turn and neither her, nor Cassandra would ever return. She entrusted Charter with her network of spies and her position as a Spymaster for the Inquisition. The elf was the most prominent spy she ever trained, and was the best person Leliana ever knew at assuming different personas. Even with all her resources and training, Leliana was not able up to the day to find out the real identity of the elven spy. She was sure that after so long in her employment Charter would have no problem assuming the Nightingale’s identity if needed.

The more difficult part was to run everything by Josephine, who did not even want to hear about the possibility of her dear friend not returning. Even so, the ambassador allowed the bard to walk her through the basics before they retreated to spend the evening catching up and, getting Leliana to have a proper dinner in the tavern. The bard secretly hoped that the Seeker would join them, but had to settle for having both Sera and The Iron Bull gushing about her.

In the meantime, Cassandra spent the day training with Evelyn. She had to admit that the Free Marcher had a great fighting style, but the only training she received as the daughter of Bann Trevelyan was in normal combat situations. Giving the fact that they were about to head into a castle full of mages, the Seeker wanted to give the rogue some tips in how to defend against magic attacks. She could still remember the last time they were in Redcliffe and the simplest of spells had Sera white as a sheet. She tried to offer her help to the elf, but the only answer she got was _‘you can help by standing in front of me’_.

As the evening approached, Cassandra was looking forward to catching a glimpse of the bard, but her plans were spoiled by Cullen who was in desperate need of help. A few days before, he made the decision to stop taking lyrium, and now he was already starting to feel the withdrawal effects. With her ability to control the lyrium from one’s veins, the Seeker was the only person who could help him in the matter. By the time they finished, close to midnight, Haven was asleep, with the exception of the guards.

 

***

 

After a few hours of sleep, both Hands of the Divine were gathered at Haven’s gates waiting for the last member of their party to join them. Leliana took the time to check over the map with Scout Harding and a few other agents, while Cassandra was pacing around Evelyn, driving the Herald mad.

“I swear that if that elf doesn’t show up in one minute we’re going to leave without her!”

“Relax, Cassandra, Sera will be here. From what I heard from Flissa, she was up until late chatting Harding up.”

That was the worst thing Evelyn could say, because Cassandra started storming toward the barracks. “That’s it, I’m going after her!”

Before she could get too far, Evelyn’s hand on her forearm stopped the Seeker in her tracks. “There’s no need for that now, Cassandra. Look, she’s here,” the Herald pointed at the elf that was slowly approaching.

“Sera, what in the Maker’s name were you doing? Everyone was waiting for you to wake up.”

“You’re off your head if you think I’d get my arse out of the bed before there’s even light outside.”

It took a tremendous effort of self-control and Evelyn’s encouragement for Cassandra not to blast the elf on the walls of the tavern. “Ugh, just be on your horse and ready to go in five minutes or we _will_ leave without you!” The Seeker announced before storming off to speak with Leliana.

That left Evelyn alone with Sera, and the elf was the first one to speak, voice still croaky from sleep. “Why’s she up to high doh? It’s not like the Empress of Orlais was waiting for me to open my eyes.”

“You know how she gets when things aren’t as planned.”

“Yeah, she scary up in all that armour. If not for you I’d be a stain on that wall.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Evelyn winked at the blonde elf before walking back to her own horse and getting everyone on the road.

 

* * *

 

 

They only stopped once to allow the horses to rest and to eat at lunch, before they were back on the road. It was decided that they would stop just outside Redcliffe to set up the camp for the night, and meet with the magister the next day before the sun was in the middle of the sky.

Thanks to Josephine’s efforts they had enough tents, but they decided to travel light, so they ended up having two people sharing one. For commodity’s sake, they also left the command tent back to Haven and Leliana made work with a makeshift centre to run her operations. As she was busy checking up on Charter’s updates – she could not help asking the elf to forward everything to her – her agents and few members of the Inquisition started setting up the tents and the fire. Scout Harding was assigned to be their cook, but Dorian and The Iron Bull had their own suggestions to add. After a short while, Cassandra and Evelyn joined the Spymaster to see how things were coming along.

“Is everything set up for tomorrow?” The Herald interrupted the spymaster from her work.

“Yes, I’ve already chosen the safest path that my agents and I can take to get into the castle undetected.” The bard then proceeded to move a figure of a raven on the map that detailed the village of Redcliffe. “We will part ways before we get past the gates so we don’t get spotted by their scouts and then blend it with the crowds. You will have to split your group in two as well. The magister asked for you, and you alone, so being accompanied by anyone is already a gamble, we cannot take any risks and have you surrounded by too many people.”

Not allowing the bard to finish her plan and being slightly distracted by the redhead’s company, Cassandra started complaining about what she thought she heard. “There is no way I’ll allow the Herald to walk into a trap alone!”

“I did not say that, Cassandra,” Leliana tried maintaining her calm. “But I still think that Evelyn should choose another two people to accompany her, while the others could stay with Dorian in case he has any problems executing his part in this.”

“Oh, that’s actually really clever,” Evelyn came to the bard’s rescue, and Cassandra had to nod in approval.

“It’s already getting pretty late and we should get some rest. Can your scouts handle the watches, Leliana?”

“I’ll have to send a group ahead to scout the area for us and get some insights into what is waiting for us, but I have to stay awake to finish these reports anyway. Harding can keep me company for the first part of the night, and then Rector can replace her.”

“Do you mean to tell me that you’ll spend another night not getting any sleep?” The Seeker narrowed her eyes and controlled her tone of voice in order not to show too much of her dissatisfaction.

“I’m fine, Cassandra.”

Realising that was a conversation that had to happen only between the two Hands of the Divine, Evelyn tried to excuse herself, but did not know how to do that without interrupting. Thinking that no one will fault her for not bidding her goodbye, the Free Marcher went around the camp and started sending people to their tents, in the hope to minimise the damage a possible conflict between the two women might do on their reputations.

Neither Leliana, nor Cassandra said anything until the camp was clear, and as soon as they were alone, the Seeker was the first one to speak, absentmindedly threading a hand through her hair. “I know what Most Holy meant to you, Leliana, but exhausting yourself with work is not what she wanted. How long do you think you can keep this up without any consequences?”

“For as long as I have to,” the stubborn bard did not give in to her friend’s persuasions.

Realising that she needed another approach, Cassandra got closer to the redhead and softened her eyes and her tone of voice. “I cannot allow you to do that, Leliana.”

Being really good at what she did, the bard was able to read the Seeker’s reactions and her body language. She had a pretty good idea why Cassandra was trying to look after her, but she could not allow herself to dwell on that, not after all the death that she has seen. Instead, she averted the warrior’s gaze and looked at the fire, trying to find anything else to think about. But her heart had a mind of its own and before she knew it, she let out the question that was on her mind. “Why does that matter, Cassandra?”

Being caught up in the moment, the Seeker could not help being blunt about her feelings. “Because I care about you!” It was one thing to think that and another to say it out loud, but if that was what Leliana needed to hear in order to look after herself, then Cassandra would not regret a thing.

In the moment the redhead heard the words coming from the Seekers mouth, her eyes shot back to her friend. She was surprised that the warrior decided to talk about her feelings, which was something she was always reluctant to do. Knowing that Cassandra was being so open for her sake made the redhead realise how the Seeker felt each time she did not care for her own health. A brief memory of how she felt after she found out that the Seeker got injured by a demon flashed in front of her eyes and made her change her mind about the watch arrangements. “Okay, Cassandra. I’ll try finding someone else to take my place while I get some rest. I don’t like this, but if it will ease your mind, then I’ll do what you ask of me.”

“Would knowing that I’ll take the first watch and then have The Iron Bull replace me make the decision easier for you?”

“It would, yes. I trust you more than I trust anyone else.”

Hearing that the bard _trusted_ her meant more to Cassandra than anything else Leliana could have told her. It was admirable how after all she went through the bard was able to put her trust in someone, and especially in her. For a moment, the Seeker looked at the bard, not knowing what to say, or how much to say next. Not wanting to push her luck, the warrior decided to end their night there with a gentle smile and a bow. “Good night, Leliana.”

“Good night, Cassandra.”

 

***

 

Leliana and Cassandra split up before getting to the Redcliffe village as to not draw too much attention toward them. Cassandra and Sera accompanied Evelyn to the castle, while The Iron Bull, Solas and Varric remained behind with Dorian.

As soon as they were gone, Leliana and her agents blended in and headed for the tunnel entrance. Luckily for them, none of the current occupants of the castle knew about the existence of the passage, so there was nobody guarding the entrance. They had no time to waste, so as soon as they got there, Rector started picking the lock. Due to the rust and moss that covered the thick metal door, that proved to be trickier than they initially expected, but a little extra effort did the trick. When Rector opened the door, a wave of dust settled over the unlucky agents who chose to stay too close, making Rector choke and burst into a fit of coughs.

Leliana was sitting on the side with Lace Harding, clearly amused by what was happening in front of her. “You might want to try some water, Rector?”

The agent simply nodded and took the advice. After a few gulps of water, he found his voice again and turned toward the passage. “Ah, look at all these cobwebs. Do we really have to go in there?”

“Is there a problem, Rector? Are you afraid of spiders?” The bard asked.

“N-no,” he tried to fake a laugh. “Why would you think that?”

Seeing the attempt to conceal his fears, Leliana cocked an eyebrow and said amusingly. “Then you’ll have no problem leading the way.”

“Me? W-why me? Harding should go first, she has more experience with,” he made a pause to vaguely gesture around the tunnels, “these kinds of expeditions.”

“I was born on the surface just outside Redcliffe, you dumbass.”

“But you’re still a dwarf, right?”

Harding’s only reaction was to roll her eyes, while the spymaster sighed, realising that even her best two agents could act exactly like children sometimes. “Fine, I’ll go first. Give me that torch,” the redhead said as she snatched the torch from Rector’s hands and used it to burn the cobwebs and create a path for them.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they reached the end of the tunnels which lead them straight behind the throne room, Leliana’s ears were able to pick up the negotiations talks. Apparently, the Herald was kind enough to give the mages a voice and allow Fiona to express her own opinions, which were in contradiction with those of the magister.

Leliana knew the woman briefly as she had to deal with her after the Circles disbanded, but she knew even more of her reputation. As the Left Hand of the Divine it was her job to learn as much as possible about a person, and the leader of the mages was one of those people.

Fiona was once a Grey Warden who ventured into the Deep Roads with King Maric, a skilled grand enchanter and an even better diplomat with strong convictions. She reminded her of an old friend in that way. Hearing her taking a stand in front of the magister was a good thing, but Leliana could not allow herself to be distracted, not when Dorian showed himself to create the distraction they needed to leave the tunnels and assume their positions.

Luckily for them, this entrance was better kept and with no traces of rust, which allowed them to be silent. As soon as they emerged, Leliana let loose two arrows that hit their marks, taking care of the two Venatori agents that were guarding the hallway.

Her agents then proceeded to take their places behind their targets, while she hid in the shadows, keeping an eye on Alexius, Evelyn, Dorian and Cassandra. She could see that the Seeker was looking for her and she allowed her fellow Hand to meet her eyes briefly. When the Seeker saw that the bard was all right, she turned her attention back to the magister.

A couple of heart beats later, they heard the signal they were waiting for and the Inquisition spies, led by Leliana, emerged from the shadows and took out all the Venatori agents, leaving only Alexius himself alive.

Evelyn and the others seemed to relax, convinced that the magister would see reason and surrender, but Leliana knew better than that. Apparently so did Dorian and Cassandra, who were the only other people to react when, out of desperation, Alexius used his magic on the amulet hanging from his neck and opened some kind of a portal.

It that moment, Leliana’s concern was only for Cassandra’s safety, so she sprinted that way. It all happened too fast for the bard to be able to do much. She saw Dorian trying to interrupt Alexius and Cassandra pushing Evelyn aside. The only thing the spymaster could do before everything went up in a green smoke was to shout Cassandra’s name from the top of her lungs, but it was all in vain.

When the smoke cleared, Leliana desperately looked around to see what happened. Most of the Inquisition troops were there, but there was no Dorian, no Evelyn and… no Cassandra. Realising that she could not save her friend, the bard dropped to her knees, feeling more defeated that she did in years. She had failed another friend… The world took from her yet another person that she loved…

 

***

 

Cassandra, Evelyn and Dorian were caught into the portal’s reach and one second they were in the throne room, while the next they were into what seemed to be a dungeon, knee-high in water. They did not have much time to study their surroundings or to put together what happened because a Venatori patrol rushed toward them. They did not pose any threat to the three of them, especially not while Cassandra was so determined to get to the bottom of things as fast as possible.

After the battle ended, Evelyn was the first one to speak what was on all of their minds. “What in the Maker’s name just happened?”

Dorian was the only person with a good enough understanding of what happened. “Well, Alexius tried to remove you from time completely. He tried to cast the spell, I countered it, the magic went wild, and here we are. Make sense?”

“But what about the others in the room? What about Leliana?” Cassandra could not help but worry about her friend.

“I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. It was intended for the Herald alone, but the two of us meddled with those plans, thus here we are.”

“You have a plan to get us back, I hope,” Evelyn stressed.

“I have some thoughts on that. They're lovely thoughts, like little jewels. But for that we need to find more about where and _when_ we are. And maybe find Alexius.”

“Oh, we'll find him. And when we do, I'll make sure he will regret having magic coursing through his veins.” Cassandra said as she picked the dungeon key from one of the dead guards and walked off.

Her response left Dorian confused and slightly alarmed, looking at Evelyn for an explanation. “What did she mean by that? She didn't mean that literally, right?”

“Oh, she did. She has this power that can set the lyrium in someone aflame.”

That only left the mage even more terrified and speechless.

“Yeah, I'd advise you to stay on her good side,” the rogue could not keep her amusement hidden. It was interesting to see how the Seeker could inspire terror in someone like Dorian. “Now, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

They first found Sera in the dungeons, trapped in a cell filled with red lyrium that clearly affected her. In the moment the elf laid eyes on them, she was terrified. “No, no, no! You can't be here! You're dead, and they don't come back!”

“I'm not dead, Sera. There's nothing to be afraid of,” Evelyn tried to calm her, unsuccessfully.

“Like I could believe some demon or whatever.”

“Oh, for the love of... No one's dead, Alexius used time magic,” Dorian’s patience seemed to be running thin.

Even so, his try at an explanation did not help ease the frightened elf. “Your bum is out the window. Talk sense, or shut it! I can't think about him.”

Cassandra remembered one of their talks when Sera confessed that the things that frightened her the most when she was little were mages and Tevinters. Realising that any talk about magic and their situation would only make the situation worse, she stepped in the conversation. “Sera, grab a bow and some arrows and let’s find some Venatori so you have some place where to stick them.”

“Haha, just like punching a bear, yeah?”

Evelyn and Dorian both frowned at the elf’s comment, but Cassandra was pleased to have the old Sera back. “Yes, Sera. Just like punching a bear.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next person they found was the former Grand Enchanter Fiona, trapped in red lyrium that was growing from inside her like a disease. With her help they found out that they were thrown one year into the future. Without the Herald to close the rifts, no one was able to seal the Breach and prevent it from spreading across the entire sky. Together with Fiona, Dorian came up with their best plan of action, but for it to work they had to find Alexius’ amulet so that Dorian could use it to send them all back in time. According to Fiona, their best chance was to find Leliana, who was held somewhere in the castle.

When she heard the spymaster’s name, Cassandra rushed through the castle, keen on finding her friend. Nothing else mattered, other than seeing Leliana again, and nothing stood in her way. They fought off waves upon waves of Venatori agents and made their way toward the throne room, freeing Solas in the process.

After they dispatched another guard patrol, they heard some voices coming from inside what seemed to be a torture room. An interrogation was going on, the Venatori were trying to find out how the Herald was at the temple that day and interfered with the Elder One’s plans. They could hear harsh treatments coming from inside the room, but Leliana was still the same person Cassandra knew, and she was not giving in. Desperately wanting to get her friend back and spare her any more pain, the Seeker rushed in and burst the doors open. What she saw made her heart stop and she froze in the door, unable to move or do anything else. She even forgot how to breathe when she saw Leliana suspended above the ground with chains stuck to her hands and the evidence of the experiments Alexius was running were clearly visible on the bard’s face. The distraction the Inquisition forces provided was all that Leliana needed to end the agent’s life by snapping his neck with her thighs. It was an impressive display of strength and resilience from the bard, especially in her situation.

Cassandra then rushed to get the key from the dead Venatori and unshackle the bard, catching her when she almost collapsed. The redhead could not believe that the Seeker was alive, and despite all that she had been through, all that torture and pain that fuelled her anger, it felt really good to be in Cassandra’s arms again and feel the warmth of her body. The Seeker’s embrace was so tight on her frail body that it was slightly painful, but Leliana would take that sweet kind of pain any time of the day. That was her reminder that Cassandra was alive, that one person came back to her.

After a minute or so of allowing her heart to mend all the broken pieces, Leliana opened her eyes, only to see Dorian, Solas and Evelyn awkwardly looking around the room, studying the walls while trying to give them some privacy. Sera, on the other hand, was watching them with a smile on her face. The amusing part was that Cassandra was oblivious to any of that, being absorbed in the moment.

“Cassandra, as much as I wished for this moment to come to life, there’s someone that needs to pay for all of this.”

“Alexius…” The Seeker understood what the bard meant and let go of her, albeit reluctantly.

“Do you all have your weapons?” Leliana asked while opening a nearby crate and retrieving her bow and her quiver full of unused arrows.

“We do,” Evelyn replied. “Now let’s go get that amulet and abuse time magic again!”

The only response she got was a weird look from both Sera and Leliana, and a disgusted noise from Cassandra while they were all heading for the throne room.

They fought the magister’s forces and got past the magic that sealed Alexius inside the room, and when they all saw him again, he seemed defeated, waiting for the Herald’s return.

“I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world, to yourself?” Dorian asked with pain and anger in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter now. All we can do is wait for the end.”

“It does matter. I will undo this.”

While Evelyn and the others were talking with the magister, Leliana sneaked past all of them and reached Felix, wanting to get revenge for all that Alexius has wrought. Felix was nothing but a shadow of his former self, barely recognizable even by Dorian. The bard pulled out her dagger and threatened to kill the magister’s son if Alexius refused to give them the amulet.

“That’s Felix?” Dorian was shocked to see his friend in such a feeble condition. “Maker’s breath, Alexius, what have you done?”

“He would have died, Dorian. I saved him. Please, don’t hurt my son. I’ll do anything you ask.”

Seeing the opportunity to end things peacefully, Evelyn addressed the magister. “Hand over the amulet and we let him go.”

“Let him go and I swear you’ll get what you want.”

Leliana thought for a second at what she wanted. She wanted the past year to never have existed. She wanted everyone she ever loved, and were unfairly taken away from her, back. Realising that one person did come back, the redhead looked briefly at Cassandra who was watching her with bated breath, and she had her answer. What she wanted was for a future where they could be together, not the end of the world.

“I want the world back!” Having her answer, Leliana ended Felix’s suffering as she slid the dagger across his throat.

That enraged Alexius who tried to get his revenge, but he was outnumbered by the Inquisition forces. When he went down, they finally had the amulet they could use to go back in time. Everything seemed like it was falling back in place, at least for Evelyn and Dorian, but before they could celebrate they heard the Elder One and his forces approach.

“You must go now,” Leliana stressed, looking mostly at Cassandra. Seeing that the Seeker was going to protest, the bard never gave her the chance. She turned to Sera and Solas, and exchanged a look with them.

It was Solas who spoke next, addressing Evelyn. “You cannot stay here. We’ll hold the outer door. When they get past us, it will be your turn.”

“No, I won’t let you commit suicide.”

“Look at us, we’re already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes. Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows,” Leliana argued back.

Dorian and Evelyn seemed to accept the plan, but Cassandra could not allow Leliana to do that. She approached the bard, away from anyone else. “Leliana, you cannot sacrifice yourself like this! I cannot…”

Her throat seemed to close before she could finish her thought, but Leliana understood. She reached out and took the Seeker’s hands in hers. “We were supposed to do this together, the Left and the Right Hands continuing the Divine's wishes. But you... You disappeared in front of my own eyes, and I couldn't do it alone. But now I have to do this so that you can go back and reverse everything. Bring back the world as we knew it and… And a future for us.”

“Us as in…?”

“Yes, Cassandra. You and I, together,” was the only thing the bard had time to say before the fight started outside the doors.

She pushed the Seeker back and readied her bow, while the Herald caught the warrior and did not allow her to join the bard. Taking a deep breath, Leliana lifted the bow aiming it at the doors that were now barely holding the Elder One’s forces outside. Seeking guidance from the Maker one last time, the redhead started reciting the Chant of Light as demons started pouring in.

“ _Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame_.” Leliana let arrows upon arrows loose that hit their marks. “ _Andraste guide me. Maker take me to your side.”_

It was the moment when the bard’s chest was pierced by an arrow that Cassandra wanted to run to her side, only to be stopped by Evelyn. The Seeker was powerless to do anything but watch as the Venatori closed the distance to the spymaster and how Leliana was fighting back, using her bow in close combat to immobilise their enemies and buy them some time. She took out two guards and then jumped over them to avoid another arrow, while reaching out for her own and taking out the archer who hit her before.

Dorian was almost done opening the portal when the next two Venatori agents managed to pin her, while a Terror demon reached out with its claws. The last thing Cassandra saw as the Herald pulled her into the portal was Leliana dying in front of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first... I think I'm abusing Cassandra's disgusted noise, but I feel that I need to include it at least once in every chapter!!  
> Also... Punching a bear, what? Idk how many people had that party banter between Sera and Cass, but for some reason I thought it would be fun to include it? Idk. If you got the reference I hope you felt just like Cassandra, and if not, I imagine that you had the same reaction as Evelyn and Dorian? 
> 
> Now, a question for all of you. What do you think of a Josie/Evelyn or Sera/Evelyn romance? I, for one, feel that this is a good foundation for a Sera-romance, or I could include some flirting with Josie next? Or maybe I'll include Josie next as well and let you guys decide who you'd want to see more!


End file.
